


first things

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius loves waking up to Sinara in his bed.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	first things

Kasius awoke to something ghosting across the bridge of his nose, a featherlight touch that wasn’t unwelcome. Blinking sleepily, he found Sinara propped up on one elbow and leaning over him.

“Don’t move,”she said when he made to do just that to kiss her.

He settled back into the pillows, watching her scrutinise his face. He still hadn’t gotten entirely used to getting to wake up to her in his bed but there was no more wonderful sight to be greeted with first thing in the morning.

“Is there something on my face?”he eventually joked.

“Don’t move,”Sinara said. Her fingertip was trailing over his cheek now.

“Is it a spider?”he asked. That was less of a joke; he still managed to refrain from moving.

Sinara chuckled and rolled her eyes, continuing whatever mission she was on. It wasn’t much longer before she nodded to herself with a pleased little smile and kissed him, then settling back down, snuggling into his side.

“You have sixty-two freckles,”she told him. She drew a pattern down his chest and to the spot by his hip, to the cluster of freckles.“On your face, anyway. I’ll get to the others.”


End file.
